Telapatía
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Jamás sigas los consejos de Fran, N-U-N-C-A, ni siquiera cuando tu relación amorosa dependa de ello. / 6927


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

»Advertencias: Vocabulario un poco subido de tono. Y OoC' de parte de Mukuro, especialmente.

»Nota (1): Dedicado a Camila, una besha amiga de mua :3

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Telepatía  
**•** Parte I **•

_6927/MukuroxTsuna & otras._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Maestro~?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí?

—… posiblemente nunca, pequeño. —Dijo, rendido ante el cruel destino.

—… lo suponía.

Tanto maestro como alumno yacían entre tres paredes mohosas y transpiradas, más una reja que les impedía volar hacia la libertad.

Fran, inmutable pero decepcionado, se mantenía en el centro del reducido espacio, negándose rotundamente a tocar cualquier cosa con su todavía; milagrosamente inexplicable, virgen fisonomía. Mukuro, en cambio, estaba sentado en una esquina contra los barrotes, observando el ir y venir de los uniformados.

Se preguntaran, "_¿Cómo terminaron en ésa inmundicia de sitio con olor a orín viejo?_". Bueno, es una historia **tan** graciosa que deprimiría hasta el siempre positivo boxeador de la Décima Generación.

.

.

.

.

_Era una mañana aparentemente normal, dónde todos los miembros de la Familia Vongola desayunaban con gritos y exclamaciones de por medio. Hibari lo miró con odio puro apenas entró al recinto, e igual hizo él, pasándole de largo y tomando asiento junto a su pequeña Chrome, que le aguardaba sonriente. Gokudera le dirigió un para nada disimulado reojo, repudiando su sola existencia. El de hebras grises bufó y volvió a su tarea de asignación de misiones, encomendada por su queridísimo líder; que estaba inmiscuido en el sermón que le ofrecía Reborn acerca de algo incomprensible. Lambo hablaba de trivialidades con I–pin, Fuuta y Fran; que tras su dimisión a Varia vivía en la casa principal. Yamamoto y Ryohei no se encontraban por estar el primero en una encomienda y el segundo entrenando._

_Sawada, en la punta de la gran mesa, observaba los gráciles movimientos de su guardián de la niebla, con fija atención. Éste notó que era el centro de visión de alguien, por lo que volteó, encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Tsunayoshi. Respondió el gesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El menor se giró rápidamente al verse descubierto, avergonzado._

_Hace seis meses que salían formalmente, un año como amantes. En ése año, los dos se habían mantenido ocultos de todos, y fue; exactamente al cumplirse 24 semanas que los pescaron in fraganti, besándose en la oficina del jefe. Desde ése día, se aseguraron dos veces antes de bajar la guardia._

—_Terminé, Décimo. —Smoking Bomb lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

—_OK. —El castaño se puso de pie, desganado. — Escúchenme._

_Los presentes, salvo Kyoya, miraron en su dirección._

—_Hibari–san: mediarás con Calcassa, están bastante alborotados, usa la fuerza sí quieres. —La nube no cuestionó, tomó la carpeta que le ofrecía tímidamente su superior y se fue. — Lambo, tú y yo iremos a Roma. —Un tic asoló la ceja izquierda del Bovino. — I–pin, hazle llegar a Ryohei que es requerido en Varia. ¿Chrome?_

—_¿Sí, jefe?_

—_Viajarás a Cerdeña para auxiliar a Yamamoto._

—_Claro. —Inclinándose cortésmente, tanto al ex–presidiario como a Tsuna, se retiró._

—_Te esperaré en la limosina. —Dijo la vaca, yéndose junto a la china._

—_Fuuta y Gokudera–kun irán a supervisar la base en Japón. De paso informaran a Spanner que lo requiero._

—_¡Por supuesto, Décimo! —La tormenta soltó efusivamente._

_Entonces, en la habitación sólo quedaron Sawada y Rokudo, además del aparente infante. Reborn saltó del hombro de su pupilo, saliendo por la puerta trasera, con una sonrisa de doble intencionalidad tatuada en su rostro._

_Finalmente, se quedaron solos._

—_Kufufufu~ estás muy tenso, Tsunayoshi–kun. —El de irises desiguales se paró y comenzó a avanzar hacía el nipón, serpenteando entre los asientos mal acomodados. — ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Terminó inclinado sobre el roble, muy cerca de la faz sorprendida del menor._

—_Mukuro…_

—_Hoy es nuestro día especial, ¿Recuerdas? —Le recordó, acercándose rápidamente a él, hasta suspirar un cálido aliento en su oreja._

_El cielo tragó saliva, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto repentino con el otro._

—_Estuve pensando… hay un bonito lugar al que me gustaría ir. Es en el centro, y no es concurrido por mafiosos, así que no te preocupes en ser reconocido. —El ilusionista le sonrió, lejano al sentimiento de soberbia que transmitía con sus usuales gestos. Mas no llegaba a ser considerado una mueca "tierna", sino reconfortante._

—_Ehm… esto… ¿Mukuro? —El italiano dejó de insistir en besarle para mirarle curioso._

—_¿No te agrada mi idea? Creí que estaría bien, incluso coinciden tus horarios con tu viaje. —Fingió decepción, era consciente de cuán influenciable era su amante; aunque pasaran los años había actitudes que no se perderían nunca, y ésa era una que no dejaría de adorar y utilizar a su antojo._

—…

—"_Genial" —Pensó. — "Ya cayó…"_

—_Lo siento. —Dijo en un susurro su homólogo._

_Desprendiéndose de su agarre, el más bajo reptó lejos de sí._

—_Tengo algo que hacer. —Se despidió. Al estar fuera de su alcance, se acomodó el cuello de la gabardina, y suspiró pesadamente, como si largara una dura presión acumulada._

_Rokudo sujetó, delicado, la silla que ocupó el japonés, echándose en el prácticamente kilométrico mueble. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su Tsunayoshi? ¡Le dijo "no"! En toda su vida de soltero –_que era la mitad de su existencia, agradézcanle al cubo de agua_— jamás se habían negado a una petición suya, ni los miembros de su junta, ni los guardianes mismos –_que manipulaba a gusto_–, ni el propio capo –_que aunque se mostraba difícil al principio, terminaba por ceder gustoso_–. Generalmente, pese a ser algo inusual, no le importaría ser rechazado, pero esto era especial: se trataba de él y su relación. La contradicción del de orbes marrones le supo a ardiente quemadura. Por éste simple motivo es que dejó de hacer cosas buenas por los demás…_

—_Sorprendente~ mi maestro está en crisis~_

_El mencionado levantó la cabeza, viendo con fiereza a cierto alumno que le ponía los nervios de punta. El indiferente chico seguía degustando los dejos de su desayuno, y al parecer fue ignorado olímpicamente por el resto de la gente, inclusive él mismo._

—_Cierra la boca, pequeño. —Espetó el guardián de la niebla a su estresante lacayo. — ¿Justamente tú, que te traicionaron como a un zángano, vienes a decirme eso? —Dijo con hostilidad, queriendo ver el brillo de tristeza aflorar en aquellos ojos verdes._

_Mas no divisó nada, ni siquiera una perturbación anímica. Bueno, era de esperarse; se trataba de Fran._

—_No se enojé con Tsunayoshi–san, Maestro. El jefe no tiene la culpa de ser jefe y tener mejores cosas que hacer que disfrutar de una velada de pasión con su obsesa persona._

_Su tutor lo golpeó con fuerza en la nuca, utilizando su tridente. El de pelo verde chilló sin emoción._

—_Al menos le compró un regalo, ¿No?_

_Silencio sepulcral._

—_Creo que eso quiere decir "No"…_

_Lo olvidó. ¡Realmente lo olvidó! _

—_¡Maldita sea! —El de cabellera índigo pateó el asiento, mandándolo a la otra punta; destrozando su estructura finamente tallada._

—_Podría ir al mercado. —Propuso el ex–asesino, enfatizando con el dedo índice. — Ya que hoy es feriado estará abierto hasta el mediodía, o sea dentro de… —Se fijó en su reloj de muñeca._

—_¡Una hora y media! —Exclamó el mago mayor. — Vamos, pequeño._

—_¿"Vamos"? Me suena a manada… —Fran terminó su té, robando un pastelito de crema de una bandeja de tres pisos._

—_No, no suena a manada, suena a orden. ¡Así que muévete! —Ordenó el más alto, por poco y pateando al muchacho._

—_Aw~_

_Aunque se quejara, de nada serviría._

_._

«En el mercado»

_._

_Era un bello paseo comercial montado en un puente, los puestos variaban en rubor y tamaño, pero casi todos tenían un toldo blanco o rojo. El enclave era viejo; con sus bloques de concreto erosionados y cubiertos de verdillo. Estaba muy bien iluminado y para fortuna o desgracia de Rokudo, el recorrido total era de aproximadamente… medio kilómetro._

—_¿Qué quiere regalarle al jefe? —Preguntó el chico sapo con desinterés._

—_No sé… es la primera vez que voy a comprarle un obsequio a alguien. —Admitió con recelo. — Sugiéreme algo, Fran. —Viró al adolescente de diecinueve años, que miraba perezosamente a todo objeto viviente._

—_Que tal… ¿Un mueble? —Apuntó a una tienda de mobiliarios._

—_No, hay muchos en la casa._

—_Uhm… ¿Un peluche? —Señaló a una juguetería._

—_¿Acaso crees que tiene cinco años? —Inquirió irónico, el francés rodó sus cuencas, dando a entender que sí lo creía._

—_Sí no se lo compra a él, ¿Me lo compra a mí? —Abrazó un felpudo con forma de tiburón. — Se parece a mí capitán… —Lo analizó, obnubilado por la semejanza, sobre todo por los rasgados párpados azules._

_El de heterocromos ojos inhaló, llevándose una mano a su sien; tratando de convencerse de que el galo carecía de algún retraso mental._

—_¿No tienes otras opciones? —Balbuceó, entre la desesperación y el agotamiento psíquico._

_Su compañero se quedó pensando, buscando algún local extravagante que pudiera ayudarle a saciar los pedidos de su criador._

—_¿Un anillo añil? _

—_¡Te dije que no–…! —Se detuvo, recapacitando al verse actuando por impulsividad. — Espera, ¡Sí! —Se dirigió a la improvisada joyería, dónde se exhibían muchas alhajas. Una en especial refulgía para él. — ¡Éste… éste es el elegido!_

_El ex–Varia arqueó una ceja, apretujando el peluche que hurtó del otro negocio. La forma de ser de Mukuro había cambiado un poco desde que frecuentaba al de pelo picudo. Ya no era tan cruel, sino más relajado y hasta divertido con sus frecuentes ataques de histeria. Muchas eran las veces en que le gustaría poder tener el don de reír a carcajadas, para burlarse infinitamente de ello._

—_¿Y? ¿Lo comprará? —Verificó el precio. — Cuesta lo mismo que arreglar Kokuyo Land de pies a cabeza._

—…

—_¿Qué? —El menor notó la mirada incitadora que le dirigía su tutor legal. — No me estará pidiendo qué… —Casi se sorprendió ante la realización de sus propósitos. — Acaba de salir de la cárcel._

—_Nadie se dará cuenta. —Susurró el de coleta. — Sólo guárdalo en tu bolsillo._

—_Pero sí me descubren, me pudriré en un balde como usted, y todavía me queda mucho por vivir y trollear…_

—_¡Hazlo! —Le arrojó el cuerpo pulido, que se negaba a permanecer quieto en sus temblorosas palmas. Finalmente lo atrapó, y lo escondió en su pantalón._

.

.

.

.

El resto del cuento es historia. Aparentemente la salida tenía detectores infrarrojos, que los delató sin piedad. A los pocos minutos, patrulleros cercaron la puerta oeste, terminando en su actual situación: atrapados en una pútrida mazmorra.

El de corte verde no aguantaba más, anhelaba el sillón de terciopelo de la sala, dónde podría estirar sus piernas sobre los apoyabrazos y reposar su nuca en los mullidos edredones. Sus extremidades inferiores estaban por ceder a la fatiga, y su mentor muy cómodo reflexionando. Tsk, sí sabía que la rutina en Vongola le implicaría ser apresado injustamente se habría quedado en Varia; dónde era tratado como basura, pero sin tener que recurrir a castigos tan bárbaros. ¡Por Dios! ¡Él sitio apestaba a defecación insípida!

Mukuro, en cambio, mantenía un temple ausente e indiferente. Sentía algo similar a la culpa nacer en un recoveco de su cuerpo que desconocía. Por única vez intentó hacer feliz a alguien importante; averiguó un comedor elegante, robó un anillo de cinco quilates y mírenlo, en prisión. Lloraría desconsoladamente sí no le quedara un ínfimo retazo de orgullo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin de la Parte I**

**Próximo Capítulo:  
"**Parte II, final**"**

* * *

Sé que en todos mis fics hay insinuaciones B26, pero mi onee-chan no se queja; tampoco mi nee, así que así seguirán por los siglos de los siglos (?). Espero que les haya gustado ésta primer parte :'D Tuve un problema, originalmente era un único OS, pero me quedó tan largo que decidí cortarlo en dos capítulos. El próximo se los traigo el miércoles~ Agradezco desde ya los alerts, faves y reviews (L) Se les quiere, bye bye~


End file.
